<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嚣张气焰 by minikacat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698169">嚣张气焰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat'>minikacat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All光 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>嚣张气焰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*ooc<br/>*单纯的黄 短打<br/>*妹妹留胡子 气死我了<br/>*我喜欢婊子</p><p>****<br/>  长期在夜店里混的人都知道，有个叫夏之光的美人，是出奇的难吃的到。<br/>  追他不仅费时间还费钱，在他身上花四位数的那都是微信价，五位数的顶多约出来吃吃饭喝喝酒，六位数的所幸能跟他春宵一度，但要不和他胃口，转眼又见不着人了。<br/>  当然，美人值千金，谁不喜欢漂亮又年轻的身体，哪怕夏之光这美女蛇的事迹早已总所周知，但还是有源源不断的追求者，过来一试。<br/>  但也不排除有剑走偏锋的。<br/>  这天夏之光像往常一样喝了酒出来，在夜店不远处的小巷子口的路灯下点了一支烟缓慢的抽了起来。今晚被灌酒灌的有点多人晕晕乎乎的，正好街上没什么人，他便一边抽烟一边醒酒。<br/>  可就在这个时候，一双手从后面伸出来捂住了他的嘴，一股奇怪的味道涌入他的鼻腔，夏之光来不及挣扎几下，意识便开始混沌起来，四肢一软陷入昏迷，接下来的事情，他就什么都不知道了。<br/>  等他再次醒来的时候，他躺在酒店的床上，喉咙干涸的厉害，正想咽咽口水才发现，嘴里塞着一个口球。他用力的拽动手臂，发现手也被捆在床头两侧，身上的衣服也被人脱了个干净，脚踝上还绑着一根金属棍，固定着大大张开的双腿怎么也无法闭合。<br/>  就在这个时候，旁边坐着的两个陌生男人走过来，似乎在拿着手机拍他，吓得夏之光立刻扭开了头。男人不罢休似的掐住夏之光的下巴逼迫他看向镜头，似乎在跟谁视频聊天，男人用奇怪的口音说道，是不是这个婊子。<br/>  “对，就是他，我们马上到，钱打到你们账上了。”<br/>  另一个陌生的男声夹杂着电流声从手机里传出，随即又响起转账成功的声音，夏之光身边的两个男人看了看表似乎在商量什么，一个人走过来抓住夏之光脚上的金属棍高高举起，领一个则拿了个包放在了床头。<br/>  难道是要取器官！<br/>  夏之光嗯嗯啊啊的扭动起身子想要挣扎，被男人打了一巴掌，还在他胸口上摆下一根电棍来威胁他。夏之光记得别人跟他说过，说这警用电棍可以把人电到大小便失禁，可再怎么也比取器官好，他继续挣扎，被打了好几巴掌都不停。<br/>  “操，这骚婊子怎么这么倔，再反抗我真弄死你信不信！”<br/>  一个人拽着他的头发骂着，给另一个人使了个眼色，那个人从包里拿出一瓶润滑剂淋在了夏之光的腿间，磨蹭了几下之后，往夏之光的后穴里塞进了一颗药丸。<br/>  “乖乖挨顿操就行了，别逼我们杀人灭口。”<br/>  男人继续威胁着，又往夏之光的屁股里塞了两颗药丸，那些药丸遇热融化，药效被粘膜吸收，没几分钟夏之光就觉得屁股里面开始瘙痒起来，乳尖也充血站立，身体呈现出准备好性爱的状态。<br/>  他难耐的扭动着身子，后穴感觉有什么东西在流出，身体泛起潮红，且浑身就像爬蚂蚁一样瘙痒，肉壁像活了一样蠕动着吮吸男人的手指，身体开始产生酥酥麻麻的快感，并渴望被更粗更大的东西填满。<br/>  没等到手指把夏之光伺候舒服，男人就把手指头拔出来了，夏之光有点意犹未尽的哼了两声，一颗冰凉的跳蛋就塞进他的体内，抵在腺体上开了最大档。夏之光被猛烈的振动刺激的弓起身子，纤长白皙的美腿绷得笔直，男人又用锁精夹锁住他的带囊和性器，夏之光的快感得不到宣泄，只能发出委屈的呻吟以表抗议。<br/>  男人又掏出一根又粗又长还带颗粒的假阳具出来，夏之光看到阳具的那一瞬间就吓得倒吸一口冷气。他还没被这么粗长的东西进入过，吓得眼泪都出来了，可男人还是不容拒绝的把假阳具塞进了他的体内，并把抽送功能打开，再用胶布把阳具贴在了夏之光的屁股上。<br/>  “准备工作做好了，咱们只管大哥来。”<br/>  两个男人收拾好东西就走了，留下夏之光一个人在情欲里沉沦。他的腿无法闭合，双手也被牢牢固定，屁股里的假阳具和跳蛋格外的有存在感，像搅拌机里的棍一样把夏之光的肚子里搅的一塌糊涂。敏感的前列腺就这么被玩具顶弄着，跳蛋也越滑越深，性器却被人锁着无法射精，夏之光觉得此刻的自己，像极了被送去绝育的傻猫。<br/>  他也不知等了多久，反正在等待的这个过程中他已经学会了怎么只用屁股高潮。他软趴趴的瘫在床上，性器翘的老高却被锁的呈现出鲜红色，屁股里的玩具嗡嗡的响着，玩的他满床都是他的骚水，跟失禁了一样。人也哭的翻起了白眼，口水顺着嘴角一个劲的流，两个男人进来后就为夏之光取下了口球，便听到夏之光一遍遍说着好想射。<br/>  这俩被称为“老大”的男人就是夏之光经常去的那个夜场收保护费的黑社会，他们老早就看上了这个小美人却一直没机会睡。以前也给夏之光敬过酒买过六位数的名牌包，但夏之光嫌弃两人看起来有点老就一直没搭理。<br/>  这下可好，被人逮着了吧，男人们冲着夏之光窃窃偷笑。<br/>  手铐脚镣被解开，夏之光也没力气再挣扎了。他被男人们戴上了一个小项圈，还带着个铃铛，一动就丁零当啷的响。其中一个男人拔出了夏之光屁股里的玩具，肚子里的水儿就像失禁一般漏出来，另一个也捧起夏之光的脸开始亲吻，舌尖绕在一起缠绵着，夏之光像小奶猫喝奶一样乖巧的吮吸，完全不反抗不拒绝。<br/>  “要是平时也这么乖就好了。”<br/>  身后的男人感叹到，扶着比假阳具还要粗长的性器，就插进了夏之光扩张好小穴里。夏之光像发骚的小猫一样叫起来，前面的男人就去玩他的乳尖和性器，两个一米九的大汉把夏之光夹在里面就像操性爱娃娃一样轻松，夏之光伸着舌头呻吟着，铃铛不停地响，他也扯着自己的小奶音说，想要射。<br/>  前面的男人扯下夏之光的锁精夹，夏之光立刻就射了出来，后面的性器像打桩机一样往他屁股里送，操的他像风中的树叶一样摇来晃去。男人比他大整整一圈，又是个练家子肌肉男，把夏之光抱在怀里操了个爽，夏之光撅起屁股挨操，去应和身后男人的节奏，前面的男人看着不爽了，就把粗长的性器掏出来去戳夏之光的小脸，弄得他满脸精液，一副可怜兮兮的模样。<br/>  “吃鸡巴吗？小骚货？”<br/>  男人拿出性器往夏之光的嘴里捅，夏之光立刻笑眯眯的就把性器含进了嘴里。巨大的性器戳的他腮帮子鼓起一个劲的掉眼泪，男人就扶着他的脑袋逼他给自己深喉，操的夏之光喉咙好舒服，想要喝好多好多精液。后面的男人看夏之光这么卖力的给人口交，挥起巴掌就在夏之光的屁股上打了几下，抽的那骚屁股波涛汹涌泛起红痕，夏之光还爽的射了出来，摇着屁股一个劲求欢。<br/>  男人骂他骚，骂他贱，还说要把夏之光绑起来丢到 在夜店厕所让所有男人轮奸他。夏之光哭哭啼啼的摇着头，男人就抽他的屁股，前面让他给自己口交的男人也拽起他的头发逼迫他抬头看着自己，用不轻不重的力度扇他的巴掌，叫他承认自己是小骚货。<br/>  前面的男人忍不住射了夏之光一脸的精液，还拿了根马克笔在他胸口上写了一横。后面的男人立刻明白了意思，他捞起夏之光的一条腿架在自己的手臂上，再把夏之光压在床头上，让他像小狗撒尿那样分着腿挨操，性器操的一摆一摆的，交合处的淫液顺着臀缝往下流，旁边的男人还拿跳蛋去玩他的性器，爽的夏之光又射了，流着口水一副玩坏了的模样靠在墙上喘气。<br/>  身后的男人在他屁股里射了一股滚烫的浓精，烫的夏之光呻吟一声。男人接过马克笔在夏之光的大腿上写下一横，还觉得不过瘾，还拿着笔在夏之光的小腰上写下骚穴二字，画了个箭头指向夏之光的屁股，两人立刻坏笑起来，换了个位置继续操可怜的夏之光。<br/>  到了最后，夏之光的胸口上有了一个正字，大腿内侧有一个半，上下两个小口都吃了不少精液，特别是下面的那个，都被射满了，拿着粗大的假阳具堵着。夏之光昏倒在床上，两个男人又拍照发到自己朋友圈里。又来了几个大汉到宾馆里操弄夏之光，被六个男人轮番玩弄，嘴巴和骚穴里又被再次射满，屁股上被人写下淫言乱语，被各种玩具玩弄，一直操到天明，都还在被人摁在床头压着挨操。<br/>  从此，也店里最难泡的美人，变成了人人都可以搞一炮的美人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>